Welcome To Hell
by SonnyShotz
Summary: The Total Drama cast or what's left of them are caught in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. They all share animosity for each other. They all have secrets. They all have something to hide. But which two have just had enough? Which two have finally snapped?
1. Chapter 1

_**Parings;**_

_**Heather x José**_

_**Courtney x Trent**_

_**Gwen x Cameron**_

_**Mentions; **_

_**Gwen x Duncan**_

_**Heather x Alejandro**_

* * *

For lack of a better word, José Burromuerto was handsome.

He had always been so, with his soft short Brown hair, dark brown eyes, and lips that looked so soft Heather would often fantasize about kissing them. Now, however, his eyes conveyed no emotion. His face was mask of the hardship he, and the rest of the world, were currently facing.

But Heather still found him to be handsome. With guns strapped to his back and blood splattering his clothes from the head of the zombie that José had just taken off with a baseball bat, he was still handsome. The contrast of the dark red blood against José's tan skin was alluring.

Heather paused in her assessment of her teammate to pull her gun up to her shoulder and blow the head off of a zombie that was fast approaching a very distracted Gwen.

"Head in the game, Gwen!" She shouted at her.

"Kind of bust here, Heather!" She shouted back, pulling her axe from the back of a completely dead zombie that had been attacking her boyfriend, Duncan.

"Shut up, both of you!" José hissed, "You'll attract more of them."

All the zombies in the house were now lying dead at their feet, and they paused to listen to more.

"Good." José whispered, "Come on."

They slung their guns and bags of supplies over their shoulders and hurried down to the truck to where Courtney was waiting, taking a very bloodied up Duncan with them.

They loaded all the supplies from Duncan's home that they could carry into the truck, and took off back to their shelter: José's house.

"How is he?" Courtney asked when they piled into the truck.

"He's in shock." Gwen said, holding her boyfriend close to her, despite the blood he was coughing up all over her.

"Gross! What's wrong with him?" Courtney exclaimed.

"He was bitten." José said blankly.

"What?" Gwen asked, eyes widening as tears spilled from them.

José nodded, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Duncan? Duncan! Duncan, listen to me!" Gwen was hysterical, shaking her dying boyfriend in her lap.

"Duncan, looked up at Gwen with blood shot eyes, "Gw-w-en," he coughed through a mouthful of blood, "I'm… sorry."

Gwen sobbed, "Don't leave me, Duncan! Please!"

"I love you." Duncan burbled, spewing blood out onto Gwen's lap and Courtney's seats.

Gwen let out a loud anguished cry as Duncan's eyes went black at his last cough of blood and guts as he fell sideways entirely onto Gwen's bloodied lap.

"How long do we have until he wakes up?" Heather whispered through her tears.

"We won't make it home." José said, "Just pull over here, Court, and I'll take care of him."

Courtney pulled the truck over on the road back to Ontario, and José got out. He opened the back door and heaved Duncan's body off Gwen's lap onto the ground.

"Can I borrow this?" José indicated Gwen's axe, "I want to end this before he wakes up."

Gwen nodded and looked away as José raised the axe and lopped off Duncan's head from his bloody, distorted body. Within the anguish she was feeling at the loss of her boyfriend, Gwen felt grateful to José for ending it so that her last memory of her boyfriend was not of an undead monster fighting to rip off of her flesh.

José made his way to get back in the truck, but hesitated. After a moment of thought, the boy went back to the other boy's body and picked up his neck collar, flinging it at Gwen without a word as he got back into the truck.

"Let's go home before more of them smell the blood." José said.

Courtney put the truck into drive, and the rest of the ride home was silent, aside from Gwen's quiet sobs and hiccups. A weight fell over the four people in the truck.

Their mission had been to save Duncan. They had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather couldn't sleep alone. She refused to. Every time she closed her eyes flashes of bloodied and rotting bodies clambering to get at her filled her head. She wouldn't have been so scared of the nightmares if they weren't still there when she opened her eyes.

She had always shared a room with Gwen, her best friend, but for the past few days since their mission failed Gwen had been locking herself in her room and fell asleep sobbing, Duncan's neck collar in her arms.

Heather hadn't slept in three days. She kept offering to be on the night patrol, just so she wouldn't have to sleep. She went around the house and made sure all the doors were dead-bolted and barred, the windows boarded up. Then she sat in the entryway at the bottom of the stairs with a book in her lap and her hand on her gun.

"Wilson." José sat down beside her and handed her and handed her a cold milk. Heather smiled at the gesture and sipped from it, looking up at the brunette haired boy.

José pulled out a cigarette, "You mind?"

Heather shook her head, but said weakly, "You know if the zombies don't kill you, that's going to."

José let out a short, dry laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

Heather didn't really mind José indulging in his smokes these days. It kept him calm and relaxed him. Heather would do anything to keep her teammates from having the same dreams she had every night.

Heather looked over to see José staring at her, studying her.

"What is it?" Heather asked him, feeling ridiculously self-conscious.

José's hand came up and he swiped his thumb gently over the skin under Heather's eye.

"You look like hell, Heather. I've never seen bags so big. You should sleep." José said.

"Is that why you're here? To relieve me?" Heather asked him, "Because I'm fine."

"Why don't you ever sleep, Heather?" José asked her, taking another long drag from his almost forgotten smoke.

"I can't." Heather said truthfully, "This hell doesn't end when I close my eyes."

José nodded, "I know what you mean."

They paused as a loud sob echoed its way down the hall.

"I thought she'd fallen asleep" Heather frowned.

"She cries in her sleep too." José muttered.

Sierra came around the corner, hot chocolate in hand and Justin in tow.

"You two get some sleep, we'll take over." Justin said, "Sierra can't sleep."

"I can't stop thing about Gwen." She whispered over her mug, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Are any of us?" José shot back.

Silence fell over the four of them as the weight of José's words sunk in.

Heather stood up. "I'll be in the living room." She said, quietly, rushing off.

"Heather!" José followed the girl into the room, "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Really?" Heather asked.

José nodded, "Come on."

Heather followed José to his room with morbid curiosity. Despite having lived in José's house for about a month, none of the surviving cast mates had ever been inside his room. A 'BEWARE' sign adorned his door, and it was always locked.

When José let Heather in, her eyes scanned the walls. It was a perfectly ordinary bedroom, aside from the weapons hanging on the walls. One wall was blank of weapons, but there were words scratched into the white walls.

Cody Anderson.

Bridgette Fairlie.

Owen McCord.

Noah Hayden.

Leshawna Edwards.

Alejandro Burromuerto.

And what looked much newer:

Duncan Nelson.

"You made a list of every zombie you've killed?" Heather asked in horror.

"All the ones who's names I know." José nodded.

"That's…" Heather paused, searching for an adjective, "really sad."

José shrugged, lifting the covers on his bed, "Climb in, Wilson."

Heather climbed awkwardly into the bed, and curled up next to José.

"Goodnight José."

"Night, Heather."

For the first time that month, Heather fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heather walked through the dark corridors of Wawanakwa High, hand on her gun and Alejandro at her back. It was a search mission, to find out if there were any survivors hiding inside the abandoned school. It had been exactly seventeen days since the outbreak of the zombie virus._

_"How are we supposed to know if anyone is hiding in here? We won't find them if they don't want to be found. It's not like we can call out to them." Alejandro whispered._

_"We just look in every room and see if we find someone." Heather answered._

_Their search of the school turned up with zero results, however, after checking every classroom they were more than a little suspicious as to why there were no zombies in the building._

_"Where HAVEN'T we checked, Alejandro?" Heather asked, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth._

_"The cafeteria?" Alejandro suggested._

_"Genius! If I were a survivor in this school that's exactly where I would go! There's probably days' worth of food back there!" Heather exclaimed, happy that Alejandro provided a satisfactory answer as they set off to the cafeteria._

_"Heather?" Alejandro asked before they went in._

_"Yes, Alejandro?"_

_"If there's lots of food back there… wouldn't the zombies smell it, too?" Alejandro pointed out._

_"That's a good point, Alejandro." Heather whispered as she brought her gun to her shoulder and kicked the door open in front of her._

_There were no survivors. They were fools to think there would be. Instead there was a horde of something like seventy zombies who all rushed to the door as soon as it opened._

_Alejandro and Heather took down the first few rows with their guns, and then Alejandro slammed the door shut on them, and pulled a hockey stick from the strap on his back and stuck it in the door handles._

_"I told you that this would come in handy!" Alejandro yelled as they bolted down the halls._

_"Yes, but it's not going to hold them for long! Run!" Heather shouted back._

_They rounded a corner just in time to hear the snapping of the wood that meant the hockey stick had failed, and the zombies came hurtling after them. They almost made it to the doors in time. Heather's hand was on the handle when she heard a cry over the mass of snarling and growling behind her. She had turned around to see Alejandro being dragged into the horde by his legs by three zombies who had been faster than the rest._

_Tears broke out on Heather's face, and her vision was blurry as she lifted her gun to blow away the zombies holding onto Alejandro._

_Back at the gateway truck, José was wondering what was taking them so long. He'd fucking kill Alejandro if he let anything happen to Heather. Why had he let Heather go on a mission in the first place? Especially with only Alejandro for backup. He should have gone with them..._

_A scream had broken José from his thoughts and he wasted no time grabbing his gun and his favorite bat before bolting to the door._

_When José got there, it was too late for Alejandro. He was lost somewhere in the horde, having his flesh torn by ravenous zombies._

_Heather was at the door, fighting off the approaching zombies with her gun, not by shooting them, but by smashing them over the head with it. It was a wonder she could tell where any of them were because she was in complete hysteric._

_José lifted his gun and blew away all of the zombies in Heather's general area. Then he turned and started shooting into the horde. Heather gained her composure and took her gun and began shooting again. Together, my managed to thin numbers down to about twenty or so before they ran out of bullets._

_José dropped his gun and grabbed his bat, a large grin formed on his face as he threw himself into the horde. Heather didn't have to help. She knew this was José's playtime now. She sat back, drying her tears watching with awe as José had fun smashing zombie after zombie's head in._

_Soon enough the zombies were all silenced, and Heather was offered one of José's bloody hands. She took it, and got up to survey the damage to Alejandro's body. Except for what remained of his face, Alejandro's body was managed beyond recognition. It brought a fresh wave of tears to fill Heathers eyes, and she turned away, burying her face into José's shoulder._

_José didn't say anything. He couldn't if he tried. For a moment, both of them just stood there and mourned their loss._

_There was a low, guttural groan resonating from the boy's body, and Heather looked up in shock. He stirred and for a moment Heather though the poor boy might have somehow survived._

_"Alejandro?" She gasped, stumbling forward before José caught her wrist. She looked back at the brunette haired boy who shook his head._

_Heather's eyes widened as Alejandro sat up. All of the life in his eyes was gone. No sign of pain, or suffering. Just hunger. It was the first time Heather had ever witnesses a zombie reanimate._

_She screamed, and Alejandro reacted to the noise, lunging forward and latching his hands onto Heather's leg. With a shout, José brought his baseball bat down hard on what remained of the zombie's head, blood splashing everywhere at the impact. Heather stared in shock at the undead boy as José peeled his dead, clinging hands off of Heather's leg._

_Crying silently, and still in shock, Heather allowed José to guide her out to the truck, and neither of them said a word the whole way home._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N;

This story will currently be on a break due to my busy schedule this month. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this story should continue either in two weeks to three weeks.

Thanks for your understanding.

Donnie.


End file.
